


Your Loyal Servant (AU)

by Starship_Spectacle



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Magic, Master/Servant, Mild Gore, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Ownership, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Rituals, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Spectacle/pseuds/Starship_Spectacle
Summary: What would have happened if Magolor didn't get defeated by Kirby, but instead, defeated him in return and kept him?
Relationships: Kirby/Magolor (Kirby)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 56





	1. Another Dimension

_Days._

_It's been days. Right?_

  
  


_How long…. How long will he keep me here…?_

  
  


Dull blue eyes scoured a dark, star filled space. A room. An empty one. One with no doors, no light. No way to see the outside. Nothing but dark, strange patterns on the wall and all over. He was trapped. Stuck. Unable to leave. Kirby couldn't quite remember what day it was or if he even knew that time had passed at all. It was all the same in this wretched, small place.

The amulet that warmly lay over his chest held nothing within it that could help him out. Even if it did, he couldn't do anything about it. Hands tied back by a series of magical runes, he couldn't reach the necklace if he tried, else his magical bonds would detect the resistance. And if that were to happen…

  
  


The star warrior just blankly stared. Eyes and body wracked with weariness. Screaming didn't work, he tried, looking for an exit didn't work either, there was none. It was this time that it looked like he'd given up completely. Though, it was worth saying his wounds were starting to close, bandaged up and almost healed. It's almost as if his captor _didn't_ want him dead.

  
  


Speaking of his captor, by now he would have gained immense power over his home dimension, Halcandra. With Landia defeated and the star warrior of legend in his grasp, Magolor held the Master Crown and whatever darkness lurked within it. The first time Kirby had been truly bested by an enemy…

  
  


It was painful.

  
  


Flashes of Kirby's friends came to mind. The last time he saw them they were all unconscious, all held captive by the rogue magician. He gave himself up to save them didn't he? Foolishly making himself prisoner to the traitor. Foolishly admitting defeat..

It wouldn't help anything.

The back of his eyes stung as his head slumped downwards. Now focused on the hands that lay together on his lap. Kirby gave up. For the first time, he couldn't think or get his way out of a disaster. Eventually something like this was bound to happen. Eventually there would have been a time in which he failed to protect, in which he failed to fight back, in which he failed to do what he had to. But now that it was happening, it hurt deeper down than any wound could… The past events, this time in captivity, his surrender, Magolor's seizing of the crown and proceeding betrayal.

It all hurt.

It all hurt horribly. Kirby couldn't bring himself to focus or look up as another plate of food appeared in the void with him. A pair of floating gloved hands offering it almost graciously.

_You need to eat_. He could feel them say. But nothing was truly heard. The pink haired male refused to look. Refused to eat. Like any ungrateful prisoner, he shied away despite the growing emptiness and aching of his stomach. They insisted. Moving the plate closer so that he could smell what was on it. It was mashed potatoes with gravy poured delicately on top. A well cooked steak to the side and some peas next to it. A perfectly fine meal that smelled of comfort and exerted warmth.

Kirby, tempted, took a glance at the dish but soon wrenched his eyes away. He won't eat it. If he ate anything that the other offered him… then that'd possibly give Magolor the impression that he was _okay_ with this twisted arrangement. To be stuck and trapped and treated like a pet. No amount of good looking food would sway him… or so he had hoped.

  
  


One of the hands held the plate still while the other held a utensil, a fork that picked off the contents of the plate and held them together. Some meat, some gravy, some peas and some potatoes. It slowly reached towards Kirby's mouth with the intention of feeding him but he moved his head away once more to avoid it. It didn't help that the smell made his mouth water, it also didn't help that the hands were as stubborn as he was.

Not having eaten any of the offered food these past days may have tipped the other off on what the captive was doing. No. He wouldn't have any more signs of Kirby's defiance. As some time passed and the food started to get cold, it seemed as though the weakened warrior couldn't jerk his head away from it any longer. Energy seemed to have left him by the fifth to seventh attempt. By now, his resolve was starting to fade along with his previous alertness. After some blank staring, the fork approached once more, this time Kirby couldn't bear the hunger tearing through his insides.

His consciousness went numb. Absentmindedly, he didn't move, instead, he opened his mouth all too willingly for something to fill his stomach. It didn't matter if it was cold anymore, the potatoes were still soft and the gravy had a sinfully heavenly taste. If he could see himself, he'd see a pitiful, poor creature who had just given up on his last redeeming resolve. Kirby let himself be fed, and that seemed to make the captor content, petting his pink hair afterwards as the plate lay nearly empty on the floor. Disappearing moments afterwards.

_Good. Good._ They seemed to say once more, curling through Kirby's soft tangles. They moved down to his face, softly holding it. Thumbs brushing against his cheeks in some sort of strange amusement. His eyes gazed downwards, glazed over with shame and guilt.

He finally gave in didn't he?

That was a sign enough for the hands to fade away. Back to the empty nonexistence that was this cell. The undisturbed silence.

  
  
  
  
  


It had been a few moments. Maybe hours. Kirby lay on the floor without the will to get back up. As he stayed there, sulking, a sudden light appeared in the room. A door. An exit. It opened and let light in. He jolted up, sitting straight and blinking his eyes. Almost sure that he was hallucinating.

Then there he was. Standing in the way of the light was a figure much too familiar. An unwelcome sight to sore eyes. The warrior started to feel sick, body wishing to reject the food he had received earlier. Meanwhile, the furl of red and purple cloth had started to approach. A golden, malicious crown over his head along with a pair of long curled horns, Magolor, newly reformed with power, made his way to his prisoner almost lavishly.

"You don't look too good, Kirby… I'm glad you finally ate something.. I was getting worried." His voice failed to project such worry as a smile crept onto his features. Every bit of Kirby's body screamed at him to escape but he stayed still. Gaze cast away from the upgraded magician.

Magolor caught this, obviously. 

"Don't be upset…. You need the energy." His voice appeared to echo in the small space. A hand crept under Kirby's chin, moving his gaze upwards to Magolor's. Red, triumph-laced eyes stared into dull blue defeated ones. The skies there weren't as bright or starry as before. This brought a slight chuckle to Magolor. "Oh… Poor poor Kirby…" He whispered into the air, staring down at the defeated male like a predator would its prey.

"No one could break you, yet you're here in my grasp…" His gloved hand gently touched the other male's face. Almost as if he were trying to soothe him. "Funny. Isn't it..? You've done quite a bit to help me out… maybe now it's about time I reward you…"

The runes around Kirby's wrists disappeared. As a result, he looked at his hands in confusion, rubbing the now stinging wrists.

Magolor kept his grin and motioned for Kirby to get up. Hesitantly, he started to slowly stand up, body shaking. "Come on. We don't have all day." Magolor's voice urged as the prisoner straightened himself out. Weakly following behind the Halcandran in a dazed state. Was this really happening? Was he being set free?

No. It was the complete opposite.

Magolor led him through what seemed to be a newly materialized castle. Filled with reds, oranges, bright hellish colors and dark gold accents. Morbid, sharp decorations were spread throughout the halls and corridors. Dragon headed statues and eyes made of fabric were frequent by the looks of it. This only continued to unnerve the already on-edge star warrior. Navigating through the corridors, it seems as though they finally stopped.

  
  


In front of a large pair of double doors. The kind that would normally lead to some place of importance. Kirby's beaten blue hues looked at the doors with some wonder. Some confusion before he realized they started to open. "Go in." The mage urged, voice still velvety smooth with some sick smugness to it. The prisoner hesitated once more but lumbered in anyway. The room was large and filled with different colors. Light cloths and scarves along with beaded curtains hung from the ceiling and decorated the room. Tapestries on each wall along with a large bed at the end. The bed itself was a canopy bed with slick red silk curtained around it.

Kirby remained confused.

"Do you like it…?" The voice of the other crept next to him, slithering into his ear like a snake of unpleasant noise. A whisper almost. Kirby barely realized the small beads of sweat forming over his forehead, he quickly wiped them off and shakily responded. 

"W-what…?" What about any of this was he supposed to like? Before he could say anything else, gloved hands were placed lightly on his shoulders. Magolor's voice behind him only made his skin and being prickle with uncertainty. "Do you like it..? This room.. I made it for us…"

  
  


_For us…_

Kirby's whole body began to shiver, maybe in fear or maybe in something else. Either way, Magolor turned Kirby to face him, smiling. An expression usually issuing happiness and safety only marked fear and dominance over the pink haired male. A clear way of saying _you lost_ right to his face.

Though being trapped in a cell for a while should've already given that feeling, something else started to sink in. Something more was horribly wrong. The hands on Kirby's shoulders seemed to clutch slightly at his clothing, almost pulling downwards. In newfound fear, he looked back at the Halcandran as he slowly started to expose his shoulders. Light, soft pale skin under torn up and once colorful rags. Magolor didn't continue further but still kept his hands on the other before dragging them along the skin, pulling them away. "That's not a nice look on you…." He frowned. "You should've eaten more."

It took Kirby a moment to realize that the other had let go, quickly trying to cover himself back up in both puzzlement and some sort of embarrassment. It wasn't entirely false, Kirby wasn't exactly the type to look well after missing meals for a while, it would make him sickly. It just wasn't part of him to go on a hunger strike now was it? However, there wouldn't be more of that, Magolor was confident.

"I'll make sure you do.. Servants must remain strong for their rulers.."

  
  


_Huh?_

  
  


Gazes crossed once more, and in a thousandth of a second, the former prisoner seemed to understand what was going on. 

"Surprised?" The one before him had another expression of mixed amusement, having caught Kirby's baffled realization. "You know, when we made that agreement, I didn't exactly plan to keep you stuck in that place… Oh no, then I'd be lonely.." Magolor put his hands together, staring back intensely.

"A king shouldn't be lonely.. Don't you agree?" The curtain around the bed was pulled back further. On it appeared to be many comfortable looking cushions and delicately made blankets. It did indeed seem much too big for just one person. A pit in Kirby's stomach wreaked discomfort throughout him. This wasn't really happening right? "You need to rest your head in a better place than a prison, Kirby. Especially if you are to serve me… we can't have you sleeping on the job."

These words were met with no additional question or reply, Kirby's head was too busy spinning. Trying to put it all together, trying to comprehend. Finally, he started to focus on what was before him. Magolor didn't want to keep him captive as a prisoner rather…

He wanted to use him, didn't he? In that case, Kirby wouldn't be mistreated, the warrior had to be well kept and fed in order to fill out any given commands. Servant. He'd be working for the one who had betrayed him, threatened his home, hurt his friends and hurt him. The same one who kept him trapped.. But the same one who seemingly wanted to make sure he was at least fed.

Just so he could be of use.

"So… You're probably really tired correct..? Come now, take a rest." The new "king" gestured to the bed. This room.. Was it just for him? No, Magolor said it was for them… Both of them. A small coarse noise came out of Kirby's mouth, having spent most of the time silent. "A… rest..?" Unsure of whether that was what the other truly wanted, his gaze scrolled over to the bed. Surely it was comfortable. Surely it was soft. Surely this was a trap of sorts.

"Yes. You need a comfy place to sleep in. I've made it clear haven't I?"

"...but…" He still examined it, almost imagining it as a vicious, rabid animal he had to stay away from. The weariness stinging his eyes was made present more so now than before. If this was their room… Did that mean…

That they had to sleep together?

Magolor took his hand in his and led him towards the bed. "Look. I don't want to force you to, but you really need to sleep. It'll be fine." For a mere second Kirby's senses were dulled entirely. He let himself walk towards it almost in another dazed state. Once he blinked again and his senses were back, he was already snugly placed on the bed with the pillows and cushions, body accepting the support the softness gave. Magolor just stood nearby and watched. "See..? Now.. When you wake up, I'll be coming to get you for something. Try to get some rest, that's an order." Looking up and down the one on the bed for a moment, he backed away and allowed the silk curtain to close. Disappearing almost.

  
  


Kirby barely understood what happened, the tiredness had started to spread throughout him. His being was now crying out for the rest, but at first he resisted it. However, much like the earlier incident in the makeshift cell he was stuck in, he had no fight left in him. By then, he let himself drift into sleep.


	2. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Kirby wakes up, he awaits whatever Magolor seems to have in store for him.. Will he regret this?
> 
> Eventually.

_ Once upon a time _

_ There was a land called Dreamland _

_ It was such a beautiful place _

_ A wonderful land in which peace reigned _

_ And everyone in it was happy _

  
  


_ I don't know such a land anymore _ **.**

  
  
  


Once Kirby woke up, he opened his eyes to the red silken canopy around him. It was hard to tell what time it was or how long he had been asleep. All he could think of for a good minute was the fact he couldn't remember what he dreamt.. Or much of what happened before he dozed off.

What he did remember jolted up through his mind, causing a similar motion in his body. He jerked forwards and sat up quickly on the bed, frantically glancing around. Nothing could be seen past the red cloth barrier around the large bed he was in.

No. This wasn't a dream. The sinking sensation within the star warrior only further confirmed his fears.

_ Magolor would be coming soon. _ But for what? He said he needed to bring Kirby back for something but what it was could only be guessed. And well, at the moment there was no real way of telling what the new Halcandran king had in mind. If he didn't just want Kirby as a prisoner, then surely he'd need his power. A hand snaked up Kirby's shirt to hold the amulet under it. "N-no…" He held it close to himself, silently muttering and breathing to calm down.

The necklace glowed softly but near uselessly. He couldn't use it, but it was possible Magolor would want to find out how to use it for his own needs. It wasn't unlikely.. It was possible. With that, Kirby's breathing slowed down, heart still beating fast against his ribcage. He couldn't leave, he couldn't fight, he made an agreement. One he was already regretting.

  
  
  
  


_ You'd really give yourself up for them..? _

Looking up, tears stinging in his eyes, he made the decision. Everyone depended on it.

Everyone.

_ Come on. It's you or them. _

They needed him to make a choice… so he did.

  
  


Kirby snapped out of it. Cheeks now wet with fresh tears. At first he was confused that the area around him was no longer a space-like grey dimension with looming darkness. No. That's not it now. It already passed. 

The deal was already made. No backing out now.

Getting up slowly from the bed, he wiped his eyes clean from visible sadness. The curtains were pushed aside for him to go back to the rest of the room. It was empty. Magolor was nowhere in sight. Kirby felt some relief, but it wouldn't last long. The other would come back to take him for who knows what and all he'd be able to do was wait for it.

Wait for whatever it was. 

  
  
  
  


A few minutes, maybe around five actually passed before the bedroom doors opened once more. Time to brace himself. A few quick breaths and Kirby looked over at who was arriving.

As expected, Magolor had started to walk in, hands together in delight as he had started to move his gaze over his new possession once more. "I see you've rested. That's good." He started to approach slowly and Kirby tried his best to keep calm. Letting a few words leave his mouth. "What… do y-you need me for…?" It was still a bit of a weak squeak at the beginning but he couldn't really help it when he was being stared down once more. Instead of a proper answer, he beckoned for Kirby to get up. Without much of a choice, he did. 

"Already following orders.. Good." It was taunting considering Kirby had to oblige with anything he said anyway. The king had started to lead his servant out of the room and through the halls once more. Every decoration in it unnerved the weaker male further. Monstrous dragons seemingly screeching out with wild claws and sharp teeth were accompanied by bright blood-red tapestries and sinister eyes marked onto them. It was as if everything was watching him, looking down on him with malicious intent. 

That wasn't far from the truth. Kirby shuddered as he continued following the steps of his new king.

Eventually, he was led to a room of sorts. Double doors, much like the ones leading to the bedroom, were at the end of the hall before them. As soon as Magolor commanded, they opened. Bracing himself for something potentially horrible, Kirby was surprised to find that in it was a bathing area of sorts instead. Large pools of water and mirrors along the walls were in the room as he was led inside.

He blinked. Unsure of what he expected but it sure wasn't… this.

"You need to clean up. After that, you'll be eating with me before finishing the preparations." The king spoke behind him. Puzzled by what he meant, the pink haired one turned to see him. "...w-what..?"

"Hm. What, did you expect me to simply keep you this way? Of course not, you'll bathe in here and when you're done you will wear this to dinner." Magolor extended his arm, in his hand was what seemed to be silk robes for him to wear. He handed them over before promptly turning to leave the room. "Can't expect a servant to live in rags and filth now, can I?" He left with a final smirk shot back at the hero, doors closing and leaving the latter alone in the room.

Kirby shook his head, once more alone. He took another look at the garments he was given. They seemed light and somewhat long, loose and bordered with golden edges. Was he just supposed to wear this? "...Huh.." Unsure, he moved over to the water, putting a hand in to feel it.

It was decently warm. Some flower petals of sorts gently floating over the water.

_ Might as well get this over with. _ A sigh left him as he undressed and went in to bathe. It was strangely calming. It shouldn't have been. Magolor clearly is planning to do  _ something _ but he just couldn't wrap his head around what exactly that  _ was _ . Once he got out and was done washing, he dried off with a towel hanging nearby on the wall and put the robes on. They seemed a bit too long, reaching the floor, but at least they were comfortable.

Now that he was ready, the doors began to open once more. Warily, Kirby left the bathing room. He expected Magolor to be outside waiting for him but instead there were glowing runes across the floor making a pathway of sorts down the hall.

_ I… follow these? _ He looked around first, once more at unease. The servant walked along the path as it led him through the castle once more. At the end of the glowing path on the floor was a dining room of great size. The table extended from one end of it to the other, covered in various platters and what appeared to be a feast fit for the highest of royalty. One one end, Magolor was already sitting down, scarlet orbs observing Kirby's every movement.

He grinned, a claw tapping on the table.

"There you are. Come and find yourself a seat. Everything is fresh and ready."

The savory aroma of the food filled the room, different plates and dishes spread all throughout the table. Courses upon courses of different familiar and unfamiliar cuisines were laid forth before them. Kirby felt a deep hole within his stomach, just now remembering that he'd been  _ starving _ these days lately. It growled, begging for sustenance. Embarrassed, he barely stopped his mouth from watering as he quietly looked for a seat.

Then he realized.

There were only two chairs. Magolor's... and the one next to him.

"Oh? Looking for something?" Chuckling slightly to himself, the Halcandran watched Kirby's realization with amusement. "Sorry, sorry.. I actually have a spot saved for you  _ right here…~ _ " One hand moved to pull the seat back as the other now lay under his chin, head resting over it as he continued to watch.

Once more, and with feeling, Kirby's discomfort rose. He was clearly being played with but couldn't do much about it. Not wanting to anger the other, he moved towards the chair near Magolor and sat on it, trying to avoid saying anything or making eye contact.

_ This won't do. _ Magolor kept looking at him, a pair of floating gloved hands much like the ones in the cell started to appear and place different bits and pieces of food onto his plate. They held the utensils as he pulled the chair Kirby was in closer.

"Hey.. Look at me, won't you..?" His voice didn't sound very demanding, in fact, there was a softness in it that Kirby was sure he hadn't heard in a while. It nearly took him aback. Reluctantly, he turned to look at him. Almost about to flinch as he saw the other move his arm. Magolor moved a hand to his hair, petting it now that it was clean and soft once more. This caused the servant to stare in uncertainty.  _ He shouldn't be this close. _ But Magolor simply continued, smiling. The hands started cutting and bringing food to Kirby once more, expecting to feed him.

"Eat.. And try to loosen up a little. You're tense."

He couldn't possibly resist. Not now that his enemy and new owner was right in front of him. If he tried, he'd be punished there and then wouldn't he?

Kirby tried looking away from him again, trying to hide any signs of fear before nodding. Once the hands got closer, he let himself be fed once more. Purrs and soft petting came from the one next to him as he continued to eat. The meat was cooked just right and the accompaniments were seasoned to a masterful degree. He almost felt guilty.

"Good.. Good.. Eat as much as you'd like…" The unnerving presence next to him persisted, the clawed hand that lay upon his head crept down to his shoulder as the floating ones kept filling him until he wished to stop. He noticed but was too busy trying to sate his hunger to make any comment, and truthfully what could he say about it anyway?

Eventually Kirby was full for the time being. Drinking what appeared to be water from a golden grail of sorts, he held a hand up slightly to signal the disembodied ones to stop. As soon as he did, they disappeared in thin air.

Now it was just him and Magolor, an arm draped around his shoulders.

"Full? Good.. The preparations are almost complete... You'll be coming with me shortly to the next room..." There was a sudden strangeness about Magolor's voice, it was much more hushed but it sounded.. Excited. His hold on Kirby only tightened, almost dragging him closer. Kirby, now focusing again, started to tremble. This was much too close. 

But he couldn't do anything about it could he?

Fear resurfacing, the star warrior tried keeping it hidden with no real result. He looked up at the stronger being with a nervous expression. "....what preparations…?"

The king only kept his smile in return, mirth now filling his tone. "Curious are we? You'll see soon enough…" He returned to petting the warrior's hair with one hand as he still kept him close with another.

If Magolor's sudden eagerness didn't set Kirby off then the next thing definitely did. He was already sure that by now he was in some sort of danger but now he felt an anxiousness he never thought he could before.

  
  


It was a few minutes later that Magolor let go of him and got up. Once more leading him throughout the castle. This was it. Whatever had to happen now… It couldn't be stopped. The deal can't be broken now. Kirby wouldn't be strong enough to stop him.

His amulet was powerless. Empty.

He couldn't fight back if he tried.

He was vulnerable.

_ He was vulnerable. _

Kirby kept his arms closed around himself, trying to mentally shield whatever malicious glare from the fake dragons and statues from getting to him. Every step they took to get to their location further made him sink into regret.

_ What is he going to do? _

  
  


"Here we are.." Kirby snapped out of his thoughts as Magolor led him into what seemed to be a large room of sorts. It was darker than the previous ones, spiral pillars around a circle on the floor. Within it there were countless signs and runes in a language that looked unfamiliar. Candles on the walls lit it only slightly. It was spacious. Empty.

All save for an altar of sorts in the middle of the room. In the middle of the circle.

"It's time…." Magolor breathed out shakily in anticipation. He'd clearly been waiting for this. The jewel upon his crown glowed menacingly in the room, gaze turning back to Kirby. A strange glint was present in his eyes.

"Follow me." 

He did. Kirby was led to the altar, anxiety beginning to overwhelm him.

_ This won't end well. This won't end well. _

His whole being started to shudder once more. A dark force could be felt as they neared the pearly white altar. 

"Remove your robes…" Magolor stood behind him. Surveying the area as Kirby looked back in another fearful expression. He returned with a slightly annoyed shift in his voice. "I won't have these getting dirty alright? You'll have them back in no time. Now, do as I say."

With further dread weighing on him, the star warrior disrobed. He didn't know  _ what _ to feel at the moment, mind racing in confusion and doubt.

"Lay down, face down.." The slight excitement rose once more in Magolor's voice.

_ You made the deal. You sure you won't regret this? _

Kirby laid down on the altar as he was told. Eyes closed and bracing himself for whatever would come next. The room seemed to shift, to change. The runes on the floor changed color and the candles on the walls flared up. Magolor had now started the ritual. Speaking in unfamiliar tongues, he stood looming over Kirby's body, reciting an incantation of sorts.

Shadows in the room started to shift, the crown's jewel shimmered and began to glow further. Whatever dark energy or magic that had been kept in here now started to materialize as the darkness began to take form. A crowd of shadows, of dark formless figures began to rise from the ground as the incantation continued.

_ This is it _

_ Your punishment for failing. _

_ For failing everyone. _

_ For failing yourself _

Kirby was close to tears as the looming darkness only became stronger. Magolor's voice rose, speaking fervently, tirelessly. His hands moved in the dark, runes around them moving, circling. It filled the room.

Then, it all came to silence.

Something had materialized in Magolor's hands, a small portal bringing forth an ornate knife. The magic surrounding it was ominous and unknown. Soon it began to absorb the shadows within the room, leaving only a few.

The knife's side was etched into with carvings of the Halcandran language, now burning bright dark violet with new energy and power.

It was time.

Magolor could feel the energy from the crown passing itself through him and into the weapon, looking down once more at Kirby. His prize. His keepsake.  _ His servant _

It was time to make sure his loyalty would last.

His hand lowered the knife into the male's back, blade burning against his skin. Kirby reacted with a twitch and a wince, every bit of fear he had before only increased.

It started. The knife soon started gliding across his back, etching and carving into his skin. The pink haired male cried out at the pain, now starting to struggle.  _ That won't do either. _ Shadows that were left behind tied Kirby's hands and feet back so he wouldn't struggle. No. Not in this crucial step of the ritual.

He wanted to fight back. He wanted to escape.

He wanted to go home.

The blade kept cutting deep. Making a circle of runes, the exact pattern on the floor, onto his body. It seemed to almost move on its own as Magolor kept holding it. Blood from the warrior seeped from the wounds and onto the ground. 

His shrieks eventually came to a stop. The ritual was almost done. Once Magolor finished etching the sigil into his skin, he let more blood drip into the floor and onto the symbols on it.

The symbols began to light up. Both on Kirby's back and on the room floor. The shadows started to dissipate as the scarlet red colors faded into a darker purple tone.

The room grew lighter. The magic was starting to fade from the atmosphere and now transmitting into Kirby.

The ritual was complete.

Magolor smiled, knife disappearing from his now blood covered hands. It was a messy part but an enjoyable part of the practice all the same. His eyes watched as the circle on Kirby's back began to settle.

"So… How do you feel…?"

There was no response.

A low sob could be heard after a while. Kirby began to twitch once more, uncontrollably trembling. 

"Ah.. Don't worry… you might feel bad now but soon enough.. You'll feel  _ much _ better… I'll let you rest." Magolor then proceeded to take him to another room. Picking him up carefully and wrapping up his back until the wounds were… Less messy.

Kirby started to lose consciousness from then on. Tears still sliding down his face.

_ I'll never see Dreamland again... _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes! The long awaited sequel! I've had this in the works for a while so i hope you enjoy the Kirby pain hahah
> 
> Next chapter up soon!
> 
> ~S.S. 🌟


	3. Under Your Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ritual Kirby is left contemplating what will happen to him....
> 
> The answer seems to be getting closer by the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh okay this one was kinda messy. Not to mention i don't think I'll be able to upload things for a while since I'm moving to a new place but I'll do whatever i can! I hope you enjoyyy!

_Not so long ago, there was a band of four heroes. One was the king of the land, big, strong and dependable through winds and weather. Another was a wise, war hardened knight whose speed and swordsmanship were unmatched. The next hero was the king's right hand and a loyal soldier whose skills with the spear brought him to higher ranks._

_The last hero was a young warrior whose mind and soul persevered through the darkest and most difficult times. A light in the dark for those who lacked hope. A true beacon for everyone within the land._

_One day, these four encountered a traveller from a foreign space. His vessel had crashed as he escaped from his dimension and into theirs. Seeing as he needed assistance, the heroes agreed to help him fix his ship. With delight, he vowed to bring them to his homeland once they did._

_Though, at first the other three were hesitant, the young warrior made a promise to help those in need no matter who they were or where they came from. As they continued their journeys to find the missing parts of the vessel, the bond between him and the traveller began to strengthen. He'd often visit after gaining the missing parts to check on his well-being and the traveller in return rewarded the hero with praise and friendship._

_As the four had helped find all pieces of the ship, the foreigner did as he promised and travelled back to his dimension with them. There, they found a horrid four-headed beast that had awoken from its slumber. The dragon attacked viciously as the vessel entered the land and caused it to crash once more. The heroes and the captain of the ship survived. He then pleaded for them to destroy the raging dragon that had disrupted the peace and wrought chaos upon the land. The heroes agreed to take the monster down and save the crumbling dimension once and for all._

_As they continued across the unfamiliar place, they held the promise to help this realm and those in it. Once they reached the treacherous dragon's volcano, they sought out to defeat it. A great battle was fought between the team and the mighty beast. They fought long and hard, gaining wounds and injuries until finally the tyrant had given up. Leaving behind the crown of immense power that had crazed it and driven it to destroy everything, the dragon had breathed its last. Defeated._

_We made it! They thought. A brief sigh of relief and victory was let out by the group. It was over. They had saved the day once more._

_They had saved the day… Landia's reign of terror over Halcandra had ended… but something felt wrong, something had gone amiss._

_Something wasn't right with this victory._

_Just then, a lone clap was heard amongst the silence._

_"_ **_Bravo, Kirby. You've truly earned your reputation as a hero.._ ** _"_

_It was all over from that moment._

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kirby woke up. Eyes sore and stinging as he opened them. His vision was blurry for a good few moments, mind numbed by a sudden weariness spreading throughout his body…

There was an ache. A horrid, yet dull, pain all throughout his back. Feverishly, he tried to sit up but to no avail. Instead of lurching upwards his whole being froze up in instant agony with just a mere motion. The warrior squeaked out, laying back down on his side. His body trembled in the fresh memory of what had happened the night prior.

_He claimed me._

The pink haired male curled up slightly, stopping halfways due to the stinging circle of runes on his backside. The mark put upon him.. Though now it hurt as an injury, it represented an even bigger loss to him. 

How he gave up. How he let himself become his enemy's _trophy._ The pain of it only led to further humiliation and guilt. He could barely move. He was stuck here on a bed that wasn't his, in a castle belonging to a new tyrant. One that had claimed to be his _friend_. One that betrayed him-

His thoughts ended there, mind stuck repeating on that last detail.

_One that betrayed his trust to accomplish his own goals. One that faked friendship in turn of power and free reign over everyone…_

Another memory resurfaced, the male stayed laying on his side as his expression went blank. Dull blue skies were pointed directly at the burning crimson canopy around him. A few moments passed of pure silence and contemplation.

This wasn't the first time he had been fooled.

But this was the first time he truly lost.

Kirby let out a weak sob. He couldn't bring himself to move any further as he buried his face into the soft bedding below him. This was the second time his trust and loyalty had been taken for granted and he _lost_. The first time had been marked into the back of his brain, burnt into his memory as he realized the same events had only repeated themselves.

History had repeated itself.

He made the same mistake _twice_ , and the worst part was that it appeared as though this final betrayal would be the warrior's end. He was Magolor's now and fully so. Whatever ritual that had been done on Kirby would soon do.. Whatever it was going to. Kirby himself was unaware of exactly what the event would lead to but he grew certain with each passing moment that it was going to be for the traitorous king's benefit. It _had_ to be the case if Magolor was keeping him alive in the first place.

_It had to be-_

The curtains around the bed were drawn back. Said Halcandran was now eyeing him from the other side. The servant didn't move, not quite sure what he'd do anyway. His body only let out a faint shudder in fear. _Was.. He there the whole time?_

No. _No._ He couldn't see Kirby like this…. But there was nothing that could be done.

Magolor started, eyes flickering lightly with interest as he watched the fallen warrior. "You still seem to be resisting it.. But that's alright.. In fact the magic's working much quicker than anticipated…"

His voice was ever so condescending, the same twisted curl in his tone from before the ritual appeared to be present. He was pleased. He was savoring his victory.

"In fact.. I think in just another twenty-four hours it'll be complete.." The king murmured, grinning somewhat to himself. Perhaps the thought of what came next seemed to satisfy him. The weakened male before him didn't let out any audible response, instead still laying miserably on the bed with his eyes closed shut.

Oh _how_ badly he wished this was all just a nightmare.

That this was all but an illusion. A fleeting moment.

Burning crimson eyes narrowed in his direction. Oh how absolutely _pitiful_ this so-called hero looked. Helpless. Absolutely _helpless._ The more Magolor was able to look at his current state, the more positive Magolor grew about his plans.. 

He opened his mouth once more, now starting to approach the bed. 

"Don't worry.. Once it is over you won't feel this pain anymore… In fact I think you'll find you'll feel _much_ better after..." His voice held a mocking consolation in it. The Halcandran had every right and will to do what he wanted to the warrior now. It was such an amusing experience to him. Being able to order him around, to fool him into a false sense of security…. Such a powerful being reduced to such a state.

One that had defeated many foes before…

And yet Magolor succeeded in not just defeating him, but making him submit fully?

The king let out a grin. Hand reaching towards Kirby's head to feel through his pink locks once more.

"It'll all be good from then on.. Don't you agree…?" Maybe the crown's power had made him sadistic, but seeing the hero so defeated… so _vulnerable…_

It was ecstatic.

_And he is all mine…_ Magolor sat on the bed next to the trembling body. Trying his best to restrain himself from grabbing hold of the other with violent force. Instead, he pet Kirby's head as a parent would their sleeping child to help soothe their dreams.

For now, the effect of the spell hasn't fully taken place… even though Kirby was as good as his at this point Magolor still needed to be patient… 

  
  


Kirby just stayed still. He knew he couldn't shrink away from the other's touch or else there'd be consequences. He stayed as motionless as he could, trying to silence himself from continuing his earlier whimpers and cries.

_Why did it have to be like this?_ He lamented. Magolor simply appeared to hum in delight as his servant didn't seem to move away.

_We could have stayed friends._

_We could have stayed in Dreamland._

_We could have-_

Fresh tears flowed once more from Kirby's eyes. He couldn't stop it. No matter what he did the memories came flooding back along with the sorrow they brought.

He was so _foolish_ to have let it get this far.

_It's either your life or theirs._

_You need to make a choice._

It was nobody's fault but his own. If only he hadn't been so _weak!_

The king seemed to have caught onto the struggle Kirby was having. His gloved hand moved from the servant's head and under his chin, tilting it upwards to look at his face. There were trails, almost like waterfalls pouring from down his dulled eyes. His demeanor no longer the cheerful, happy-go-lucky expression of joy he was known for prior. Those usually rosy cheeks were pale with pain and dread. The starry galaxy blue eyes were vacant. Empty yet filled with the waters of a sadness greater than what Magolor had seen before.

He made no move to push Magolor's hand away or to even move his gaze so he wouldn't be facing him. He simply looked forward.

There was nothing else he could do now.

  
  


The Halcandran let out a sigh. Thumb brushing over Kirby lower lip almost gently. "....Such a tragic ending… but it will pass.. You'll enjoy serving me. That I can make sure of…." 

There was no response, but at this point he knew not to expect one anyway. Dark red orbs looked deep into Kirby's. The other gloved hand moved to reach his own, fingers entangled now with his. A familiar, friendly looking grin was shot his way. One he trusted before…

  
  


"It sounds good doesn't it..?"

  
  


There was no response. But Magolor didn't need one before his expression changed into a predatory one, pulling the wounded male's face closer to his until they were barely an inch apart. 

"You better get used to it… After all you'll be loyal to _no one_ else…" He let out a low growl before his mouth closed over Kirby's hungrily. It seemed this alerted him, almost snapping him out of his daze. A startled muffled complaint was let out of the weaker being's mouth. Magolor didn't want to let go. He was _his_ now. His and _no one_ else's. He forced the kiss deeper for a moment, a few more whimpers coming from the pink haired one before finally pulling away.

"....Hm. Seems I've gotten a bit carried away…." He took another look at the one before him once more. Another expression of fear was plastered onto Kirby's face, one now mixed with confusion and embarrassment. A gloved hand moved to wipe his mouth before he got up from the bed and started to walk away from it. Back now facing the servant.

"I will be setting things up for breakfast.. Be there in fifteen minutes or so, will you?"

Without another word he exited the room. Leaving Kirby alone once more.

A silence fell over the room until another series of weak sobs had come out of him. 

He didn't ask for this. He never did.

He just wanted to help.

_He just wanted to help._

  
  
  



End file.
